


These Arms Were Made to Hold You, to Hold Them, to Hold Us

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Bespoke Cuddles: Hand Tailored [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All the soft, Babies, Baby cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After a night out Merlin and Eggsy enjoy some morning cuddles, along with some touching that they didn't do the night before.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Bespoke Cuddles: Hand Tailored [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577917
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	These Arms Were Made to Hold You, to Hold Them, to Hold Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my cuddle prompt list. That I was intending for Merlahad but I really needed some soft Merwin. 
> 
> The prompt was: Cuddles just waking up. 
> 
> Not beta'd. I just needed a cuddle myself, so I wrote one.

It had been a late night out of dinner, dancing, and a long walk around Hyde Park to pull themselves back to Earth. They had intended on sex, but once they got home and looked in on the two sleeping little bodies who had wormed their way into their hearts, and home; Merlin and Eggsy had simply thanked Michelle and Daisy for watching the twins and headed to bed.

The last five months had been a whirlwind of long, sleepless nights, spit up covered clothes, and enough laundry they didn’t think they’d see the end of it. Sometimes Eggsy wondered how two little people could make so much mess, but when Rosie shit up her back, damn near touching her strawberry-blonde fuzz, he figured nothing was impossible. Ben was much less dramatic about his poops, but that didn’t mean they smelled any better or made any less of a disaster in his nappied covered bum.

Despite feeling like he could sleep a solid decade, Eggsy woke with a soft smile for his husband who stared down at him. Merlin’s gentle, hazel eyes were tired, lined with just as many mornings where they collectively got three hours of sleep, and yet beneath the sheer exhaustion that came with raising two kids, there was unrelenting fondness. All the love and adoration seemed to twinkle in his iris’, brightening his already bright green, gold hue eyes; Eggsy felt himself fall just a little more in love gazing up at him.

“Morning,” he whispered. As if the two wee ones under their roof could sense they were awake. And fuck that’s what it seemed like most days.

Eggsy swore the two could honestly smell them out, because it was never short of ten minutes that one of them opened their eyes, and more days than not Ben and Rosie were awake first, ready to tear Eggsy’s hair out because they thought it was funny, or destroy Merlin’s fourth pair of glasses since Rosie was able to grab anything. But it was one of the rare occasions where the two husbands could enjoy the quiet, praying it would last longer than five minutes.

Merlin’s palm smoothed around Eggsy’s exposed hip to rest comfortably against his arse, as he leaned in for a slow, sleep warmed kiss. Eggsy pressed willingly against him, their chests flush as they exchanged affection, and the desire to achieve more than a snog troubled him. Sex would have been easier to achieve in their parked car last night, just before they decided to head home and eagerly peep in on their babies. Yet that didn’t seem to stop Eggsy’s wandering hand from slipping up Merlin’s exposed thigh, in search for the front of his briefs where he was sure to find a growing bulge, that seemed to thicken as he cupped his sex.

“Good morning,” Merlin drawled out on an exhale.

Eggsy was relentless with his ministrations, between Merlin’s breathing, the way his hips gyrated against Eggsy’s palm; he knew Merlin could come just like this. He could feel a protest in Merlin’s kisses, but his body spoke a different language. A complete submission to Eggsy.

“...the babes,” Merlin murmured weakly. Eggsy was well aware of their little ones sleeping two doors down the hall, but so long as he could hear the soft snores through the baby monitor, no cries or whimpers for them; Eggsy would continue.

Before Merlin could try to speak of the twins again, Eggsy silenced him; his lips crashed to his husband’s. Merlin moaned helplessly into the intimacy, giving Eggsy full access to slip his tongue between parted lips, all in an effort to deepen the kiss, and flick against Merlin’s own wet, warm one that was willing to participate. Eventually Merlin relaxed completely, all of the previous tension he’d held onto regarding their children drifted away while Eggsy worked him over through his boxers. Soon Merlin joined, his grasp not as fervent, a bit distracted as Eggsy brought him closer to the edge.

At this point Eggsy’s own climax wasn’t far off from the loud, name shouting one Merlin experienced; his body convulsed while Eggsy’s thumb slipped along the head of Merlin’s dick. He chased Merlin, a slow, steady thrum that rippled through his limbs, causing him to slump into Merlin’s chest while he filled his own pants with his seed. It was a long moment filled with their slowing breaths, chests no longer heaved to intake oxygen while they came down from their ecstasy.

Eggsy floated in a state of euphoria as Merlin slipped off of the bed, wandering to the loo he was sure, and climbed back in to help Eggsy shimmy out of his soiled briefs so that he could pass a warm, damp flannel along his skin. He lay there, allowing his husband to do most of the work; his bones turned to liquid in the process of his orgasm. Once he was clean, clothed, and happily grinning like a loon, Merlin returned to his previous position to gather Eggsy in a cuddle where he burrowed comfortably; his face tucked securely against Merlin’s neck.

A large, warm palm caressed his back as he drifted in and out of sleep, not quite under but enough he was able to dream with Merlin’s deep, soothing voice in his ear as he hummed. Eggsy wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but their perfect, bliss filled bubble popped when he heard a distinct soft cry through the baby monitor. It wasn’t hard to recognize the mournful wail as Rosie; she always possessed a cry that caused Eggsy’s heart to hurt. Right now it hurt for an entirely different reason. He whimpered with the loss of his husband’s warmth when Merlin lifted up and out, surely out to fetch their, now two, crying little loves. He kept his eyes shut for a bit longer, at least long enough for Merlin to change their bums, probably fetch bottles and wander back in with the twins.

Ben babbled happily in Merlin’s arms, his strawberry-blonde fuzz growing enough it stuck up every which way, and just like any other morning such as this; he reached for Eggsy, grunting when he couldn’t get to him fast enough. Rosie, on the other hand, was red faced, her little brow furrowed as she sucked her dummy hard, looking too much like a sullen teenager.

“My boy.” Eggsy lifted his arms out to take their growing son, and oh how that caused his heart to tip. They’d gotten so big. No matter how nervous he was when they were brought home; Eggsy never quite let go of the fear, that the twins were so fragile and would break from the slightest wrong move.

Merlin eased back in with Rosie who happily allowed Merlin to remove her dummy, and replace it with a warm bottle. He managed to hand one to Eggsy, who eagerly scooped Ben up to cradle him against his chest; it was harder now, the kids grew like weeds.

Eggsy hummed in a soft, soothing register, easily falling into what had become their morning routine on days off;there weren't many of them, so they cherished onto these. It was hard, but rewarding, and often when Eggsy had gone away for small missions he’d have to record a song or two just so the kids would fall asleep. Merlin had expressed his gratitude the first time, and Eggsy was a delighted participant that night.

“Think you ever want to do this again?” Eggsy wondered. He stretched out lazily, allowing himself to slide further down the bed as Ben finished his bottle. Merlin gazed up, a thin brow raised. “You know, surrogacy,” he supplied.

“I know what ye meant, Eggsy,” Merlin answered dryly. “I look at you like that because these two aren’t even half a year old.” Eggsy shrugged. His husband stayed silent the rest of Rosie’s bottle, and even after she burped and cuddled comfortably against his chest. Her little eyes grew heavy. “Do you?” Merlin asked quietly.

Eggsy watched him for a moment, as Ben slowly started to drift into dreamland again. Merlin’s face was soft, completely content, while he rubbed soft circles over Rosie’s pink and purple cotton covered butt; a sure fire way to get her to pass out, which she did.

“No,” he murmured honestly. “I actually don’t.” Eggsy thought their family was perfect just the way it was.

Merlin’s lips drew up in a tender smile. The crooked one Eggsy loved so much and displayed the dimple in his cheek.

“Me either.” Merlin reached out with his free hand, to run his fingers softly through Eggsy’s waves. “I think they are all we need.” Eggsy tipped up into the affection, a quiet sigh left his lips. “You and the children are all I need,” Merlin clarified.

Eggsy moved his head to tip up and kiss his palm. “Same, babe. Same. I love us.” He pressed a kiss against Merlin’s arm. “I love you.”

Merlin carefully eased over their sleeping babies to indulge in a warm, delicate kiss that Eggsy met happily.

“I love you too.” Merlin dropped a few more soft, chaste kisses to his mouth, before he bestowed one to the top of each little head and returned to snuggle their girl. “Come.” Merlin cocked his chin, coaxing Eggsy closer.

He complied without much trouble, Ben slept like a rock against his chest as he did, and draped them all with their duvet once they were situated.


End file.
